Pluie d'hiver
by Luxry
Summary: Petit OS qui m'est venu comme ça, hier soir. Une rencontre impromptue, qui va changer la vision des choses de quelqu'un. Rating T juste pour être sûre. Bonne lecture.


Pluie d'hiver  
-

**J**e lève la tête vers le soleil de plomb, juste au-dessus de moi. Je sens l'odeur de sueur mêlée de poussière qui émane de mon corps. Mes bras en seraient presque luisants, s'ils n'étaient couverts du sable fin de l'arène, terni çà et là par quelques traînées de sang déjà coagulé. Mais cela ne me dérange pas. Je me sens bien. Je soupire mon plaisir, heureux de sentir les rayons brûlants chauffer ma lourde chevelure et brûler mon corps. Il fait chaud. Vraiment chaud. Mais là aussi, je me sens bien. Ne suis-je pas né dans ce pays, après tout ? Je salue poliment mon camarade d'entraînement, et passe une serviette quelconque autour de ma nuque. Je ne suis pas masochiste au point de risquer un coup de soleil. Et si l'odeur viril qui émane de moi en cet instant ne me dérange pas, je n'ai en rien envie de passer ma journée ainsi. D'ici une petite demi-heure, l'effet « mâle en plein effort » aura déjà été remplacé par un effet bien moins flatteur ; « vieux bouc mouillé sous un soleil de plomb ». Sans vouloir porter atteinte à mes camarades caprins, bien entendu.

**L**'autre me rend mon salut, et se tourne déjà vers un nouvel adversaire. Motivé, le petit. Pour ma part, j'ai terminé de bonne heure, pour une fois. Pas que je n'aime pas la compagnie de mes frères. Mais aujourd'hui, j'aimerai ne pas avoir à me battre pour profiter de la douche, ni me laver en trente secondes montre en main pour laisser la place au suivant. Est-ce de ma faute si le vestiaire de l'arène est si petit ? Il faut dire qu'il est réservé à la seule élite... Pas besoin de trente-six douches. Mais tout de même. J'aime parfois prendre mon temps, et rêvasser sous le jet. Profiter, tout simplement. Un peu de calme et de solitude ne peut pas faire de mal de temps à autre.

**J**'arrive au petit bâtiment. Je suis l'un des premiers à être arrivé à l'entraînement, et donc l'un des premiers à être parti. Mais visiblement, quelqu'un a été encore plus rapide que moi. Il n'est pourtant que dix heure. Des vêtements soigneusement pliés attendent, posés sur l'un des bancs de bois. Un seul Chevalier est plus matinal que les autres. Je sais au moins que celui-ci ne viendra pas me déranger dans cet instant privilégié. Même si cette présence impromptue n'est pas forcément pour me faire plaisir. Nous ne sommes pas si nombreux tout de même, pour ne pas pouvoir avoir cinq minutes de tranquillité de temps à autre. Mais je vais passer pour un asocial, alors que ce n'est pas ça du tout. J'aime la compagnie de mes frères. Pas tous, évidemment. Il y a des affinités. Des individus que je ne connais pas encore très bien, car ils n'ont pas forcément vécu en Grèce ces dernières années. Enfin bref. Je n'ai pas forcément envie d'être toujours collé à quelqu'un. Même quelqu'un d'aussi agréable, social et modeste que moi a parfois besoin de se retrouver seul.

**S**ans aucune pudeur, je me débarrasse de mes vêtements et les jette près de ceux de mon camarade. Je l'imagine déjà frémir du sourcil devant autant de nonchalance, et si peu de soin. Un personnage indéchiffrable, qui ne fait vraiment pas ses dix-sept ans. Tellement rigide, tellement sérieux. Bien loin de tout ce que je peux être ou sembler. Mais qu'importe ? Chacun est comme il est. Je suis simplement heureux de ne pas être à sa place. Je suis jeune, fort, en bonne santé et foutrement désirable. Je fais pâlir d'envie les hommes jaloux de ma beauté, et je fais frémir d'envie les femmes désireuses de me toucher. Je suis un véritable aimant de passions, et ce ne sont pas les catins du Harem qui diront le contraire. Je pourrai paraître prétentieux. Mais non. Je suis tout simplement beau, et je le sais. Je ne vais pas me cacher derrière une quelconque fausse modestie, dans le but de me faire mousser. Ma beauté est un fait. Je ne suis pas hypocrite. Et si j'en suis relativement fier, au moins je ne la porte pas aux nues, comme d'autres de ma connaissance.

**J**e pousse la porte menant aux douches. Aussitôt, un nuage de vapeur vient me frapper le visage. Je hoquette sous le choc. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. La chaleur est presque aussi élevée qu'à l'extérieur. Me serais-je trompé sur l'identité du Saint déjà présent ? Il ne peut s'agir de celui auquel je pensais. Je m'avance, désormais curieux de savoir avec qui je dois partager, contre mon gré, ces instants privilégiés. A mesure que la guerre approche, il devient difficile de glaner quelques moments de calme et de liberté.  
**J**e finis par distinguer une silhouette fine au travers de l'épais nuage de vapeur. Et je sens mon souffle se couper. Une silhouette qui me tourne le dos, une longue cascade de cheveux d'un bleu vert atypique lui coulant le long du dos pour venir mourir sur ses reins. Les deux mains posées sur le carrelage blanc qui recouvre le mur, la tête penchée en avant. L'eau lui coule directement sur la nuque, s'étale le long de ses épaules, lui court sur les flancs, et s'enroule autour de ses jambes telle une couverture de soie.

**L**a peau rougie par la chaleur, il ne semble pas prêter attention à ma présence. Je me demande même s'il l'a remarquée. Finalement, l'une de ses mains quitte son appui, rendant son équilibre plus incertain. Il coupe l'eau chaude, et ouvre à fond le robinet d'eau froide. Un premier gémissement lui échappe, alors que les trombes glacées s'abattent sans pitié sur son corps offert, le fouettant là où la chaleur l'avait auparavant caressé.  
**D**oucement, son corps glisse. Il se retourne, dos contre le mur, et se laisse aller au sol. Les genoux légèrement repliés, les cuisses ouvertes, les mains posées de chaque côté de ses hanches pour l'empêcher de s'étaler complètement, et les yeux fermés. Il laisse l'eau froide s'abattre sur lui avec une délectation évidente. Sa peau devient frémissante, et ses longs cils battent légèrement, le temps que les tremblements nerveux s'amenuisent.

**J**e reste là, immobile, contemplant cette image offerte de sensualité et de beauté. Je remarque à peine mon propre désir qui s'éveille alors que j'observe ce presque inconnu, à demi-conscient sur le carrelage froid, tendu d'un plaisir que je ne comprends pas. Il me ferait presque l'impression d'un junkie ayant pris sa dose... Il est ici, mais pourtant loin. Il est dans son petit monde, et ne fait en rien attention à celui des simples mortels. Des mortels tels que moi.  
**F**inalement, les paupières se relèvent doucement, et son regard à demi-voilé croise le mien. Un instant, il semble hésiter, se tendre légèrement. Puis, une lueur de reconnaissance dans ses yeux, qui se ferment à nouveau, rassurés. Je m'étonne. Il ne me connait pas plus que je le connais. Mais il choisit de ne pas s'inquiéter de ma présence. Il me laisse, moi, inconnu, sur le pas de la porte de son petit monde. Je ne suis pas une menace. Sa tête se relève doucement, et un sourire de sérénité étire doucement ses lèvres alors que la pluie froide tracent des lignes pures sur son visage.

**J**e sais qu'il s'est entraîné dans un pays des plus glacés, et des plus inhospitaliers pour le Grec que je suis. Est-ce pour cela qu'il semble tant apprécier le froid mordant de l'eau courant si impudiquement sur son corps ? Il soupire encore, les pommettes roses. J'observe attentivement le tracé de l'eau, insolante et câline, qui glisse le long de son oreille, pour parcourir avec sensualité les moindres courbes de ce corps lascif et offert. Elle caresse les flancs frémissants, le ventre plat, parcoure l'aine, et épouse amoureusement l'entrejambe tendue, provoquant ainsi un énième soupir de plaisir chez cet être qu'il me semble découvrir pour la première fois.  
**J**e me prends à l'imaginer, dans son pays de coeur, sous une froide pluie d'hiver. Je l'imagine, marchant dans les rues enneigées, tantôt vêtu d'une chaude parka dont la fourrure lui chatouille le cou, tantôt nu et offert, les mains sur les cuisses, tandis que l'eau redessine son corps à l'infini.

**L**es yeux d'un bleu si profond se rouvrent. Il n'y a plus aucune trace d'hésitation ou d'incertitude. Il se redresse, lentement, et coupe le jet d'eau. Sans un mot, sans plus un regard, il passe à côté de moi et quitte la pièce. Immobile, je reste là, comme hypnotisé. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes, quand enfin la tension commence à lentement quitter mon entrejambe, que je reprends mes esprits. J'aurai sans doute pu régler « manuellement » cette petite source d'inconfort. Mais je ne veux pas salir ainsi ce que j'ai vu. Je ne veux pas manquer de respect à celui que je viens de rencontrer. Celui qui m'a vu le voir, tel qu'il est. Celui qui m'a laissé, indifférent, l'observer dans ce qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais laissé voir à personne d'autre. Indifférent, vraiment ? Il n'a pas parut particulièrement gêné de me voir. Juste... Rassuré. Comme s'il savait qu'il ne craignait rien en se laissant voir de moi. Moi, le tombeur de ces dames. Moi, connu pour être un véritable bourreau des coeurs, une machine à hormones montée sur pattes. Moi le plaisantin, le farceur. Moi, le jeune homme stupide qui croyait tout connaître de la vie. Moi qui, pour la première fois de mon existence, me retrouve empli de désir pour un autre homme.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
